VOLT
by NovianWitchHunter
Summary: Once upon a time, in a land far far away, in the world of Remnant, there live four children. These child were only broken piece of the puzzle. One the last of her kind. Other, a runaway from his false crime. The third, a half looking for the other. The last, a person who becomes the underdog on purpose. None know what the future may hold, but be sure that it is one hell of a ride.


À vaillant coeur rien d'impossible.

"For a valiant heart nothing is impossible."

-Jacques Cœur

Now, if you knew the guy, you wouldn't expect Qrow Branwen to be the prince of this kingdom's story. He was just on a mission for Ozpin. That was it. Go into the creepy village at the end of Vale and port to Mistral filled with drugged citizens, find the village's precious treasure that would wake them all up, get out of there. It was all supposed to be simple. This, however, is not so simple.

Trying not to step on the sleeping people, Qrow made his way up the mansion's stairway. The only thing that could be heard was snores and his footsteps. The peaceful looks on the citizen's faces were just down right disturbing. It was like they were all smiling on their deathbeds, which they might if Qrow doesn't find this stupid treasure of Perrault Village, he'll be pissed, then go back to the bar at the end of the mountain to where that sweet bartender was. That'll be a good end to a bad day.

Qrow turned as he suddenly hear a crash of what sounded to be something metal. Looks like he wasn't the only thing awake in here.

He pulled out his trusty weapon and began to slowly step toward the large door where the noise had came from. If it was a Grimm, he'd kill it instantly to protect the people, but if it was a person. . .

He opened the door only to find a dark room with a group of people sleeping on beds. Someone obviously put these people here. Whether it was before or after the drug spread, he didn't know.

He stepped inside. A large knife quickly went to his neck, as if it was some kind of warning. He stared at it for a second before grabbing the arm of the person holding the knife and pulled them in front of him. It was a kid. A little girl in rags, anger in her eyes. She might be around Ruby's age, Qrow thought. Or maybe a little bit younger. Her clothes looked like they use to be nice and decent but was now filled with holes, rips, and covered in dirt. Her hair was in a messy bun, although many long pieces fell out of it.

Qrow felt something biting his arm. It was the girl. She was trying to pull her arm out of his grasp. By biting him. Yep, this girl really was a lot like Ruby.

He let go of the girl. As soon as she was free, she moved back and held the knife out in a defense stance. She looked like she was protecting the people on the bed. Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Where are your parents?"

She kept her eyes on him but pointed backwards to one of the beds. Oh.

"You alone?"

She nodded slightly.

Qrow sighed. This wasn't a part of the job. He couldn't deal with this girl right now. He needed a drink. Or a smoke. Or maybe both.

He set his weapon down and backed away from it, to give the girl proof that he wouldn't hurt her or the people. She stared at his weapon before staring at him in the eyes. She slowly got out of her stance and brought her knife down. The girl stepped into the hallway after Qrow and closed the door. She turned to him and her finally got an actual look at her. Her hair was an orange-red with a couple of twigs in it and she had anger green eyes, probably from a strange adult coming into her cursed home. Her skin was covered in dirt and mud. She looked like she hadn't showered in days, weeks maybe. She had no shoes on either, just some cloths wrapped around her ankles, as well as around her forearms. She looked like a homeless kid sticking it out in the wild, but for all he knew, she could probably be the Lady of the manor.

"The name's Qrow. I'm a hunter." He held out his hand for her to shake, might as well try and get on her good side, right?

She looked carefully at his hand before slowly shaking it with a firm grasp. She coughed, "I'm Violet. Violet Aurore. This is my home." Her voice was raspy, as if she hasn't said anything for days, which she probably hasn't if the bodies on the ground have anything to say about it. She held herself high when she spoke. Looks like she might really be the Lady of the manor.

"I can see that. What I want to know is how are you still awake." He didn't try to sound sympathetic, he didn't want to be sympathetic. This girl just might be his ticket to find the treasure. He also wanted to find out how the hell could a little girl beat the drug when everyone else couldn't.

She had a blank stare as she answered. "I was outside when it happened. I was next to the river, where the air is purest. I was spinning, making clothes for my friends. I even pricked myself on the needle that day. When I went back inside, everyone was asleep."

"How long ago was that?" He knew the answer. He just wanted to know the story through the perspective of someone who was there.

"6 months ago. I've been here, protecting them, ever since." Her face was void of emotion, like she accepted that this was her life fated mission.

He stared at her. She look so helpless, even if she was acting tough, he knew that it was just as it was, an act. It didn't matter to him. He had a job to do.

"I was sent here, by a hunter academy. I am here to help the people of Perrault."

She raised an eyebrow. "A hunter academy?"

"Yeah. Beacon. I was sent here to find the treasure-"

Her eyes flashed anger. "You will never find the treasure! I won't let you!"

He held a hand up. "Hey, listen girly. We need it to help your people. You want them all awake right?"

Her dark glared only answered his question. She grabbed his cape and dragged him down the hall. He let her drag him after grabbing his weapon from the ground. She scarily reminded him Ruby when she was smaller, always dragging him by the cape until she got her own, which he would then drag her. It was a simple relationship; him and his niece.

Violet pushed a pair of large doors and shoved him inside. To her was a shove, to him, was a small push. "Here. This is our treasure. It has been passed down to me, however."

Underneath a glass case was a pair of matching purple axes with crystal balls at the ends. The balls glowed with light, an aura of power surrounding it. Violet walked up to the case and lifted up the glass. A cold wind blew through the room as Violet held the axes in hand. She looked up at him, silently asking him what now.

He took one of the axes from her. The glowing light inside the crystals died out as soon as her hand left it. He stared at it before looking back at the girl. She had an unimpressed look on her face, her eyes saying 'what now?' Qrow sighed and hand the axe back to her, which proceeded to glow once more. He rubbed his face. He was too sober for this. He doesn't know what to do with this girl, who literally controls the treasure and is probably the only one who knows how to work it. Only one awake anyway. He moved to the girl and and picked her up, slugging her on his shoulder. "Come on, shorty," he said. "Let's go."

She was struggling in his grasp. "Go?! Go where?! Let go of me, you crazy freak!"

"Been called worse, Sweetheart."

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Beacon."

"Beacon?!"

"Yup."

She started struggling more. It wasn't a problem for Qrow but it was pretty annoying. "I can't! I can't go to Beacon!"

He snorted. "And why not?"

"My family! I have to stay here to protect them!"

Qrow stopped and groaned. He could have easily dragged her out of the manor with her screaming but she just had to pull the family card. Of fucking course.  
He set her down on her feet and held her shoulders to keep her from running through the goddamn place, having Qrow try to find her. He looked at her in the eyes. "Look, kid. This is the only way to wake your people up. You have the treasure, hell, you _are_ the treasure. Beacon is the only way to help you."

She looked unsure. "But, who? Who will keep them safe? If I'm not here. . ."

He understood what she meant. If she wasn't here to protected the people from the large infestation of Grimm around the manor, these people would surely die. He pulled out his scroll and contacted Ozpin. "I'm calling the Head. He'll send hunters to protect them."

She bit her lip and nodded. She was obviously scared. She was leaving her home, for a place she only heard in stories. She was leaving her friends' and family's lives in the hands of strangers. But she had too. To protect them.

Qrow got off the phone with Ozpin. He explained the situation to him and Ozpin was sending a group of Hunters and Huntresses a quickly as he could. And Qrow was to bring the kid straight to him. What did the Headmaster want with the kid besides the treasure? Knowing him, he'd probably do something completely unexpected.

He turned to the kid. She looked like she wanted to throw up. He didn't want the kid to throw up on him.

"The Head said that he was sending a group of Hunters and Huntresses to guard the place from the Grimm."

She nodded, though she didn't look reassured.

"So, how were you able to keep the Grimm at bay?"

She gripped the axe handles tightly. She either fought them off on her own or used the power from the treasure to back them off from the place. If the latter was the case, he wondered what would happen once she left with them. Oh well, that's something to worry about later.

"Do you have any other clothes?"

She looked down at her ruined dress. She really did need a change of clothes. Violet walked behind the podium where the axes once laid and opened a compartment from the bottom. She held up new clothes, turning to Qrow. "These clothes are for the one who wields the treasure. They are meant for someone older than me but they are a 'one-size-fits-all'."

Qrow turned around as the girl got dressed. He pulled out his flask and drank. God, he needed this. No, he needed more.

"Hey." He turned back to the kid, who had changed into what looked like hunter gear. He would not really grace it with a description. She gave him a strange look. "Are you drinking?"

"Yup." He took another swig.

"Isn't that bad for your health?"

"Probably." He let out a loud burp.

She looked at the flask. "Can I have some?

"Sure." She was about to take the flask from his hands until he pulled it way above her head and stuck his tongue out at her in a teasing manner "When you're older, Sunshine."

Her eyes filled with disbelief of this grown man acting so childish but, something about it. . .

She pouted, believing that she would easily get what she wants with a cute face. To bad Qrow spends too much time with Ruby then. He smirks at the girl before drinking from the flask. "Sorry Sunshine. Got a kid back home who does the same thing, doesn't work on me."

She sighed and was about to respond when a loud growling was heard at the front of the mannor. Qrow knew that sound, he knew it too well. It was Grimm. He was about to tell the kid to get to somewhere safe when she calmly walked passed him to where the noise came from. He figured the kid was okay at fighting off Grimm for so long but that didn't mean the kid should just launch herself into the Grimm's nest. He quickly went after her.

There was the Grimm, a large Ursa with a dead deer in it's mouth. Qrow placed his sword in front of him, preparing to attack when the kid continued to walk to the Ursa. The hunter kept his eyes locked on the girl, in case she really wasn't as strong as he thought she was.

Violet was right in front of the Grimm, her eyes locked with the Grimm's voidless sockets. She brought her hand up and made a 'come here' motion. The Grimm came forward as she turned and walked into another corridor. She signalled Qrow to follow as well. Qrow had no idea what was actually going on but followed her, just after the Ursa.

Violet finally stopped, the Grimm stopping as well. Qrow was honestly questioning his own sanity. Why was an Ursa, a Grimm, listening to the orders of a little girl. He looked down at his, finally seeing something that he hadn't noticed before. The girl's pupils were slit, like a cat's or a snake's; the eyes of a wild animal.

"Down," she said. And the Grimm did as it was told. "Thank you for the help. Now please leave."

The Grimm let out a hum, as if it was actually responding to her. It turned and left from where it came.

Qrow stared at the girl in a drunken haze. She didn't even bother looking at him. She held her original knife and cut open the deer's stomach, cleaning it out before skinning it. So this. This was how the gil had survived for so long. She turned to him; her eyes still looks like an animal's. An animal's eyes on it's prey. "Qrow," she said softly.

"Yeah?" He didn't know what to say to her.

"If- when -I go to Beacon, do you think. . .' She sighed. "Do you think I could change my name? My last name at least."

He shrugged. Some did as far as he knew. A least, some who came to Beacon without families to go back to. "Sure, if you want. What would it be?"

She smiled softly, her eyes slowly turning back to their normal shape. "Fay. Violet Fay."

~End of the Violet Trailer~


End file.
